jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1888 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1878 1879 1880 1881 1882 1883 1884 1885 1886 1887 1889 1890 1891 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 ---- - A-31= 1. Abbott, Charles C. (1888) - On the antiquity of man in the valley of the Delaware. Proc. Boston Soc. Nat. Hist., 23 424-426. ---- '2. Allen, Harrison (1888) - The occipito-temporal region in the crania of Carnivora. ''Science, XI p. 71. ---- '3. Alsberg, Moritz (1888) - Die Skelette von Spy. ''Humboldt, VII 299-300. ---- '4. (1888) - ''Lista de las especies de mamíferos fósiles del Mioceno superior de Monte Hermoso hasta ahora conocidas. Buenos Aires. 21 pp. ---- '5. (1888) - ''Rápidas diagnosis de algunos mamíferos fósiles nuevos de la República argentina. Buenos Aires, 17 pp. ---- '6. (1888) - ''Rápidas diagnosis de algunos mamíferos fósiles nuevos de la República Argentina. In: Torcelli AJ (ed), Obras completas y correspondencia científica. La Plata Taller de Impresiones Oficiales. 2:471-480. ---- '7. American Geologist (1888) notice of a paper by Dr. Traquair on fossil fishes printed in Geological Magazine for May, 1888. ''Amer. Geologist, II p. 133. ---- '8. Anderson, William (1888) - Notes on the fish remains from the bone bed at Abden, near Kinghorn, Fife. ''Trans. Edinburgh geol. Soc., V 310-315. ---- '9. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1888) - L'horizon à Spaniodon barboti dans la Crimée et au Caucase.Russian with German. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XIX 1-20. ---- '10. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1888) - Sur les dépôts tertiaires de Dagestan.Russian. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest,. XIX xiv-xvi. ---- '11. Anonymous (1888) - A Cretaceous bird-track. ''American Naturalist, 22(253):55. ---- '12. Anonymous (1888) - Additions to the Museum. ''Rec. geol. Surv. India, XXI Append. 11, 21. ---- '13. Anonymous (1888) - Annual report for 1887-88. ''Rep. Leeds philos. lit. Soc., LXVIII 43 pp. ---- '14. Anonymous (1888) - ''Archaeopteryx. Scient. News, II (2) (12) 309-310. ---- '15. Anonymous (1888) - Bones found in bear cave in Harz Mts. ''Nature (London), XXXVII 329. ---- '16. Anonymous (1888) - Die Warsteiner Höhle. ''Natur (Halle), XXXVII 282-284. ---- '17. Anonymous (1888) - Discovery of fossil remains. ''Scient. News, I (2) (1) 224. ---- '18. Anonymous (1888) - ''Eubalaena skeleton found in Sweden. Nature (London), XXXVII 329. ---- '19. Anonymous (1888) - Fossil tusk. ''Wesley Naturalist, II 57. ---- '20. Anonymous (1888) - Le Darwinisme. ''Naturaliste Canadien, XVI :107-111, 119-126, 136-144, 147-155, 165-175. ---- '21. Anonymous (1888) - Le mammouth trouvé dans la région de Touroukhavsk et près du village Soukhobous im skoë (région de Krasnojarsk)Russian. ''Izvest. vostoch.-sibirsk. Otdel. russ. geog. Obshch., XX (3) 67-68. ---- '22. Anonymous (1888) - Les ancêtres de nos animaux dans les temps géologiques. ''Naturaliste, II (2) 9-11, 4 figs. ---- '23. Anonymous (1888) - Mammoth skull unearthed in Paris. ''Nature (London), XXXVII 329. ---- '24. Anonymous (1888) - On the geology of Bath and the neighbourhood. ''Scient. News, II (2) (9) 195-198, 219-222. ---- '25. Anonymous (1888) - On the gigantic dimensions of certain fossil Mammalia. ''Scient. News, II (2) (11) 278. ---- '26. Anonymous (1888) - The Dicynodon in the Elgin Sandstones. ''Sci.-Gossip, XXIV 93. ---- '27. Anonymous (1888) - The discovery of a gigantic turtle by Dr. Donnezan. ''Sci.-Gossip, XXIV 40. ---- '28. Anonymous (1888) - The geological history of sharks. ''Scient. News, II (2) (26) 652-653. ---- '29. Arshinov, V. (1888) - Sur les lieux où l'on trouvé les restes de mammouth et d'autres animaux de la faune à mammouth dans les limites de la région d'Astrakhan.Russian ''Protokol Petrovskogo obshchestva izsliedovatele Astrakhanskogo kraia, Leningrad, 1888 116-118. ---- '30. Aurvillius, C.W.S. (1888) - Der Wal Svedenborgs (Balaena svedenborgii). Nach einem Funde im Diluvium Schwedens beurtheilt. ''Svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XXIII (4) 1, 1 58 pp., 3 pls. (1888-89). ---- '31. Aymard, Auguste (1888) - Le préhistorique dans la Haute-Loire. ''Mém. Soc. agric. Haute-Loire, V (2) 147-212 (1886-87). ---- - B-33= '1. Barrow, George (1888) - The geology of North Cleveland. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (A), no. 104. S.W., S.E., 101 pp., 4 figs. ---- '2. Bassani, Francesco (1888) - Sopra una nuova specie di Ephippus scoperta nell'Eocene medio di Val Sordina presso Lonigo nel Veronese. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VII 279-281, pl. IX. ---- '3. Baur, George (1888) - ''Beiträge zur Morphogenie des Carpus und Tarsus der Vertebraten. I. Theil. Batrachia. Jena. 88 pp., 3 pls. ---- '4. Baur, George (1888) - Dermochelys, Dermatochelys oder Sphargis. ''Zool. Anz., XI 44-45. ---- '5. Baur, George (1888) - Osteologische Notizen übwr Reptilien. Forsetzungen III, IV und V. ''Zool. Anz., XI 417-424, 592-597, 736-740. ---- '6. Baur, George (1888) - Unusual dermal ossifications. ''Science, XI 144. ---- '7. Becker, George F. (1888) - Pliocene and Post-pliocene strata at Clear Lake, Lake County, California. ''Mon. U. S. Geol. Surv., XIII 219-221. ---- '8. Beddard, Frank Evers (1888) - Note on the systematic position of Monitor. ''Anat. Anz., III 204-206. ---- '9. Beddard, Frank Evers (1888) - On the classification of the Striges. ''Anat. Anz., 5 335-344, 7 figs. ---- '10. Benoist, Émile-A. (1888) - Discussion de la communication de M. Vasseur. ''Actes Soc. linn. Bordeaux, Proc.-verb,. XLII lix-lx. ---- '11. Benoist, Émile-A. (1888) - Sur les forages artésiens exécutés à Libourne, Arveyres et Vayres. ''Actes Soc. linn. Bordeaux, Proc.-verb., XLII iii-iv. ---- '12. Blake, John Hopwood (1888) - The geology of the country around East Dereham. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (A), no. 66. 59 pp., 8 figs. ---- '13. Bloxam, M.H. (1888) - Fossil remains near Rugby. ''Rep. Rugby School nat. Hist. Soc., 1887 1-5. ---- '14. Böckh, Johann (1888) - Directions-Bericht. ''Jahresber. ungar. geol. Anst., 1886 5-44. ---- '15. Bolton, H. Carrington (1888) - Notes on the great salt deposit of Petite Anse, Louisiana. ''Trans. N. Y. Acad. Sci., VII 122-127. ---- '16. Boule, Marcellin (1888) - Essai de paléontologie stratigraphique de l'homme. ''Rev. Anthrop., 3 III 129-144, 272-297, 385-411, 647-680. ---- '17. Boule, Marcellin (1888) - L'Actinodon (reptile du terrain permien). ''Naturaliste, II (2) 41-42, figs. 1, 2. ---- '18. Boule, Marcellin (1888) - L'Elasmotherium, mammifère fossile des temps quaternaires. ''Naturaliste, II (2) 139-142, fig. ---- '19. Boulenger, George Albert (1888) - On the presence of ossa transversa in a chelonian. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 6 452-453, 1 fig. ---- '20. Boulenger, George Albert (1888) - Remarks on a note by Dr. G. Baur on the Pleurodiran chelonians. ''Ann. and Mag. Nat. Hist., 6 pp. 352-354. ---- '21. Bourgeat, F. Émilien (1888) - ''Recherches sur les formations coralligènes du Jura méridional. Paris. 184 pp., 7 pls. ---- '22. Bouvier, E.L. (1888) - Nouveaux mammifères fossiles de Sansan et du Quercy. ''Naturaliste, II (2) 149-150, 168-169, figs. 1-6. ---- '23. Brandt, Ed. (1888) - Vergleichend - anatomische Untersuchungen über die Griffelbeine (Ossa calamiformia) der Wiederkäuer (Ruminantia). ''Zoolog. Anzeiger, XI pp. 542-548. ---- '24. Brongniart, Charles (1888) - Études sur le terrain houiller de Commentry. Faune ichthyologique. Prèmière partie. Extracted from ''Bull. de la Société de l'Industrie minérale, (3), II, livrai pp. 3-38, with 15 figs. ---- '25. Brongniart, Charles (1888) - Sur un nouveau poisson fossile du terrain houiller de Commentry (Allier), ''Pleuracanthus gaudryi. Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (3) 546-550, fig. ---- '26. Brongniart, Charles (1888) - Sur un nouveau poisson fossile du terrain houiller de Commentry (Allier),''Pleuracanthus gaudryi. Le Naturaliste, X pp. 178-180, with 1 fig. ---- '27. Brongniart, Charles & Sauvage, H.-É. (1888) - ''Faunes ichthyologiques. In: Henri Fayol, Études sur le terrain houiller de Commentry. Paris (Société de l'industrie). 120 pp., 15 figs., 21 pls. Vol. III. . ---- '28. Brown, John Allen (1888) - On the discovery of ''Elephas primigenius, associated with flint implements, at Southall. Proc. Geol. Assoc. London X 361-372, figs. 1-4. ---- '29. Buller, Walter Lawry (1888) - ''A history of the birds of New Zealand. 2d ed., London. 2 vols.: I, lxxiv + 250 pp., figs., pls.; II,. ---- '30. Burány, Johann (1888) - Jaw of rhinoceros from Köbökkút.Hungarian, German. ''Földt. Közl., XVIII 47, 79. ---- '31. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1888) - Bericht über “Mastodon antium”. ''Monatsberichte der Königlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Berlin, 2:717-729. ---- '32. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1888) - Ein vollständiger Schädel des “Megatherium”. ''Monatsberichte der Königlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Berlin, 2:1291-1295. ---- '33. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1888) - Relación de un viaje á la Gobernación del Chubut. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, III 175-252, pl. IV. ---- - C-62= '1. Calderón, Salvador (1888) - Existencia del ''Elephas (meridionalis) trogontherii Pohl en Sevilla. An. Soc. españ. Hist. nat., XVII Actas 32-34. ---- '2. Cameron, Alan C. Grant (1888) - The clays of Bedfordshire. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, X 446-454. ---- '3. Canestrini, Giovanni (1888) - Cenni sugli avanzi animali della palafitta di Arquà. ''Boll. Paletnol. ital., XIV 197-204. ---- '4. Cannon, George L. (1888) - On the Tertiary Dinosauria found in Denver beds. ''Proc. Colorado Sci. Soc., III pp. 140-147. ---- '5. Cannon, George L. (1888) - The Quaternary of the Denver Basin. ''Proc. Colorado Sci., Soc. III 48-70. ---- '6. Capellini, Giovanni (1888) - Denti di scaroide nel Miocene di Catanzaro. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VII 22-24. ---- '7. Capellini, Giovanni (1888) - Letter on Ursus spelaeus. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (3) 21-22. ---- '8. Capellini, Giovanni (1888) - Sopra un rostro di ''Dioplodon nelle sabbie marnose grigie della Farnesina sotto Monte Mario. Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VII 21-22. ---- '9. Capellini, Giovanni (1888) - Sui resti di Mastodon arvernensis recentemente scoperti a Spoleto, Pontremoli e Castrocaro. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna, IX (4) 251-258, pls. I, II. ---- '10. Carpenter, Frank R. (1888) Notes on the geology of the Black Hills. ---- '''11. Carter, Henry John (1888) - On some vertebrate remains in the Triassic strata of the south coast of Devonshire between Budleigh Salterton and Sidmouth. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIV 318-319. ---- '12. Cathiau, J.Th. (1888) - ''Fischabdrücke aus Fettlettenschicht in Mainz. Verh. naturwiss. Ver. Karlsruhe X Sitz.-Ber. 10. ---- '13. Cherski , Ivan D. (1888) - Geologicheskoe izsliedovanie Sibirskago pochtovago tratka ot ozera Ba kala do vostochnago sklona khr. Ural'skago, a takzhe pute , vedushchikh k Padunskomu porogu na r. Angarie i v gorod Minusinsk. ''Zap. Akad. Nauk St. Petersburg, LIX (2) 145 pp., map. ---- '14. Cherski , Ivan D. (1888) - Sur la faune fossile de la caverne de Nijny Oudinsk. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XIX (2) 66-70. ---- '15. Ciofalo, Saverio & Battaglia, Antonio (1888) - Sull'Ippopotamus pentlandi delle contrade d'Imera. ''Termini Imerese, Sicily, 27 pp., pl. ---- '16. Clarke, J.M. (1888) - Report on the bones of the Mastodon or Elephas found associated with charcoal and pottery at Attica, Wyoming County, New York. ''Rep. N. Y. State Mus., XLI 388-390, with plate. ---- '17. Claypole, E.W. (1888) - A letter concerning the collection of fossil fishes made at Berea, Ohio, by Dr. Wm. Clark. ''Amer. Geologist, II pp. 62-64. ---- '18. Clerici, Enrico (1888) - Sopra alcune specie di felini della Caverna al Monte delle Gioie presso Roma. ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XIX 149-167, pl. IV. ---- '19. Clerici, Enrico (1888) - Sulla Corbicula fluminalis dei dintorni di Roma e sui fossili che l'accompagnano. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VII 105-128, pls. IV-V. ---- '20. Cole, William (1888) - Fossil elephant at Ilford. ''Essex Naturalist, II 53. ---- '21. Conwentz, Hugo (1888) - Vorweltliche Wirbelthierreste aus der Umgebung von Riesenburg. ''Schrift. Naturforsch. Ges. Danzig, (n. s.) VII (1) 40-41. ---- '22. (1888) - A horned dinosaurian reptile. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 1108-1109. ---- '23. (1888) - Glyptodon from Texas. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 345-346. ---- '24. (1888) - Goniopholis in the Jurassic of Colorado. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 1106-1107. ---- '25. (1888) - Handbuch der Palaeontologie of Zittel. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 1018-1019. ---- '26. (1888) - Lydekker on the Ichthyosauria and Plesiosauria. ''American Naturalist. XXII 724-726. ---- '27. (1888) - Lydekker's Catalogue of Fossil Mammalia in the British Museum, Part V. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 164-165. ---- '28. (1888) - Mesozoic Realm. ''Amer. Geologist, II pp. 261-268. ---- '29. (1888) - Note on the Marsupialia multituberculata. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 12-13, with 2 figs. ---- '30. (1888) - Notes on ''Coelosteus ferox Newb. and Titanichthys clarkii Newb. Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 637-638. ---- '31. (1888) - On the Dicotylinae of the John Day Miocene of North America. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXV pp. 62-79. ---- '32. (1888) - On the intercentrum of the terrestrial Vertebrata. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., XVI pp. 243-253, with pl. I. ---- '33. (1888) - On the mechanical origin of the dentition of the Amblypoda. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., xxv pp. 80-88 ---- '34. (1888) - On the relation of the hyoid and otic elements of the skeleton in the Batrachia. ''Jour. Morphology, II pp. 297-310, with pls. ---- '35. (1888) - On the shoulder girdle and extremities of Eryops. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., XVI pp. 362-367, with plate. ---- '36. (1888) - On the tritubercular molar in human dentition. ''Jour. Morphology, II pp. 7-26, pls. II, III. ---- '37. (1888) - Osborn on the Mesozoic Mammalia. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 723-724, pl. xiv. ---- '37. (1888) - Report of the subcommittee on the Cenozoic (Interior).Cenozoic Realm. ''Amer. Geologist, II pp. 285-299. ---- '38. (1888) - Rütimeyer on the classification of Mammalia, and on American types recently found in Switzerland. ''Amer. Naturalist XXII pp. 831-835. ---- '39. (1888) - Schlosser on Carnivora. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 1019-1020. ---- '40. (1888) - Schlosser on the Caenozoic marsupials and Unguiculata. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 163-164. ---- '41. (1888) - Synopsis of the vertebrate fauna of the Puerco series. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., XVI pp. 298-361, with pls. ---- '42. (1888) - Systematic catalogue of the species of Vertebrata found in the beds of the Permian epoch in North America, with notes and descriptions. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., XVI pp. 285-297. ---- '43. (1888) - The Artiodactyla. ''Amer. Natural, XXII 1079-1095, 6 figs., pls. XXVII, XXVIII. ---- '44. (1888) - The mechanical causes of the origin of the dentition of the Rodentia. ''Amer. Natural, XXII 3-11, 7 figs. ---- '45. (1888) - The mechanical origin of the sectorial teeth of the Carnivora. ''Proc. Amer. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 36th meeting. New York 1887 pp. 254-257. ---- '46. (1888) - The Multituberculata Monotremes. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII p. 259. ---- '47. (1888) - The ossicula auditus of the Batrachia. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 464-467, pl. vi. ---- '48. (1888) - The phylogeny of the horses. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII 448-449. ---- '49. (1888) - The pineal eye in extinct vertebrates. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 914-917, pls. xv-xv. ---- '50. (1888) - The vertebrate fauna of the Puerco epoch. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXII pp. 161-163. ---- '51. (1888) - Topinard on the latest steps in the genealogy of man. Amer. Naturalist, XXII 660-663. ---- '52. (1888) - Vertebrate fauna of the Puerco series. ''Science, XI p. 198. ---- '53. Cortese, Emilio (1888) - Sei mesi in Madagascar. ''Boll. Soc. geog. italiana, XXV 796-829, 949-1007, 1060-1109. ---- '54. Cragin, F.W. (1888) - Preliminary description of a new or little known saurian from the Benton of Kansas. ''Amer. Geologist, II pp. 404-407. ---- '55. Craig, Robert (1888) - On the Post-pliocene beds of the Irvine Valley, Kilmaurs, and Dreghorn districts. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, VIII 213-226. ---- '56. Crane, Edward C. (1888) - Die Stegocephalen und Saurier aus dem Rothliegenden des Plauen'schen Grundes bei Dresden, VII. Theil. Palaeohatteria longicaudata Cred. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XL 490-558, 24 figs., pls. XXIV-XXVI. ---- '57. Crane, Edward C. (1888) - ''Palaeohatteria etc. from Nieder-Hässlich. Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XL 610-611. ---- '58. Crane, Edward C. (1888) - Wandtafeln mit Stegocephalen des Rothliegenden. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1888 (1) 67-69. ---- '59. Credner, Hermann (1888) - Die Stegocephalen und Saurier aus dem Rothliegenden des Plauen'schen Grundes bei Dresden; vii Theil; Palaeohatteria longicaudata Crd. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Gesellsch., XL pp. 490-558, with pls. ---- '60. Cross, Whitman (1888) - The Denver Tertiary formation. ''Proc. Colorado Sci. Soc., III 119-133. ---- '61. Cunningham, Joseph Thomas (1888) - Salmonidae. ''Encyclop. brit., 9th ed. XXI 221-227. ---- '62. Cuvier, Frédéric (1888) - Sur la découverte d'un bois de renne à Saint-Clair. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol., Lyon VII 18-20. ---- - D-75= '1. d'Acy, Ernest (1888) - Des sépultures dans les dépôts paléolithiques des grottes ou des abris sous roche. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop., Paris XI (3) 92-103. ---- '2. Daimeries, Anthyme (1888) - Notes ichthyologiques (Système Landénien) - I. ''Annales de la Société royale malacologique de Belgique, Bulletin des des Séances, 23: 42–43 ---- '3. Daimeries, Anthyme (1888) - Notes ichthyologiques (Systèmes Landénien et Heersien) - II. ''Annales de la Société royale malacologique de Belgique, Bulletin des des Séances, 23: 45–48 ---- '4. Daimeries, Anthyme (1888) - Notes ichthyologiques - III. ''Annales de la Société royale malacologique de Belgique, Bulletin des des Séances, 23: 101–104 ---- '5. Dames, Wilhelm (1888) - ''Amblypristis cheops nov. gen. nov. sp. aus dem Eocän Aegyptens. Sitzungsberichte der Gesellschaft naturforschender Freunde zu Berlin, 1888: 106–108. ---- '6. Dames, Wilhelm (1888) - Die Ganoiden des deutschen Muschelkalkes. ''Geol. Pal. Abh., IV 133-179, pls. XI-XVIa. ---- '7. Dames, Wilhelm (1888) - Wirbelthier-Reste aus dem oberen Jura von Fritzow bei Cammin. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XL 777-778. ---- '8. Dana, James D. (1888) - Notice of Dr. J. S. Newberry's "Descriptions of new fossil fishes," published in Trans. N. Y. Academy of Sciences, vol. VI. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 3 p. 498. ---- '9. Davis, James W. (1888) - Catalogue of the collection of fossil fishes, in the Science and Art Museum. Dublin. 20 pp. ---- '''10. Davis, James W. (1888) - Note on a fossil species of Chlamydoselachus. ''Proc. Yorkshire geol. Soc., IX 392-393 (1885-87). ---- '11. Davis, James W. (1888) - Note on a species of Scymnus from the Upper Tertiary formation of New Zealand. ''Geol. Mag., V (3) 315-316. ---- '12. Davis, James W. (1888) - On fossil-fish remains from the Tertiary and Cretaceo-Tertiary formations of New Zealand. ''Trans. Roy. Dublin Soc., IV (2) 1-62, pls. I-VII (1888-92). ---- '13. Davis, James W. (1888) - On the discovery and excavation of an ancient sea-beach, near Bridlington quay, containing mammalian remains. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Manchester LVII 694-696 (1887). ---- '14. Dawkins, William Boyd (1888) - On ''Ailurus anglicus, a new carnivore from the Red Crag. Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIV 228-231, pl. X. ---- '15. Dawson, John William (1888) - Microsauria and Dendrerpeton. ''Nature, (London) XXXVII 393. ---- '16. de Carles, Enrique (1888) - Noticias sobre un viaje a Tarijá (Bolivia). ''Bol. Inst. geog. argentino, IX 35-40. ---- '17. de Coulon, Maurice (1888) - Prix actuels des peaux et des oeufs de l'Alca impennis. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Neuchâtel, XVI 294-295 (1886-88). ---- '18. de Hore, S. Co. (1888) - The story of the great auk. ''Sci.-Gossip, XXIV 112-114. ---- '19. de La Moussaye, Gustave (1888) - ''Les dinosauriens et le transformisme. Paris. 8 pp. ---- '20. de La Moussaye, Gustave (1888) - Note sur une dent trouvée dans le Fullers de Leulinghen. ''Naturaliste, II (2) 239-240, 2 figs. ---- '21. de Launay, Louis (1888) - Compte rendu de l'excursion du 25 août, de Moulins á Souvigny, etc. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (3) 1093-1099. ---- '22. de Launay, Louis (1888) - Étude sur le terrain permien de l'Allier. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (3) 298-336. ---- '23. de Mortillet, Gabriel (1888) - Les sépultures de Solutré. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol. Lyon, VII 70-75, 119-127. ---- '24. de Nicolis, Enrico (1888) - Spaccati geologici delle Prealpi settentrionali. ''Mem. Accad. Agric. Verona, LXIV 209-240, pl. ---- '25. de Rance, Charles E. (1888) - Age of the Clwydian caves. ''Geol. Mag., V (3) 300-303. ---- '26. de Stefani, Carlo (1888) - Sui vertebrati fossili del Valdarno. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VII 251. ---- '27. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - A glimpse of the Post-Tertiary avifauna of Queensland. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, III (2) 1277-1292, pls. XXXIII-XXXVI. ---- '28. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - Australian ancestry of the crowned pigeon of New Guinea. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, V 127-131, pl. VI. ---- '29. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - Note on the genera Zygomaturus and Nototherium. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, V 111-116, pl. IV. ---- '30. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - On a new genus of extinct mammals. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, V 158-160, pl. VII. ---- '31. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - On a supposed new species of ''Nototherium. Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, II (2) 1065-1070, pl. XXXVIII. ---- '32. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - On an extinct genus of the marsupials allied to ''Hypsiprymnodon. Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, III (2) 5-8, pl. I. ---- '33. de Vis, Charles W. (1888) - On Diprotodon minor Hux. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, V 38-44, pl. II. ---- '34. de Zigno, Achille (1888) Sur une nouvelle espèce fossile de ''Myliobates C. R. Congr. géol. internat., Berlin III 24-25 (1885). ---- '35. Debierre, Charles (1888) - ''L'homme avant l'histoire. Paris (Bibliothèque scientifique contemporaine). xvi + 304 pp., 84 figs. ---- '36. Deecke, Wilhelm (1888) - Ueber zwei Fische aus den Angulatus-Kalken des Unterelsass. ''Mitt. geol. Landesanst. Elsass-Lothringen, I 203-213, pl. III. ---- '37. Degrange-Touzin, Armand (1888) - Notes géologiques sur le Bazadais. ''Actes Soc. linn. Bordeaux, Proc.-verb., XLII 88-113. ---- '38. Delage, Auguste (1888) - ''Géologie du Sahel d'Alger. Montpellier. 190 pp., 6 pls., map. ---- '39. Delvaux, Émile (1888) - Position stratigraphique du système silurien et des assises, établie à l'aide d'un forage exécuté par M. le Bon O. van Ertborn, dans les établissements de MM. Verlinden, frères, à Renaix. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XV 68-87, tabs. (1887-88). ---- '40. Delvaux, Émile & Ortlieb, Jean (1888) - Les poissons fossiles de l'argile ypresienne de Belgique. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XV 50-66, fig., pls. I, II (1887-88). ---- '41. Deniker, Joseph (1888) - Le préhistorique en Allemagne. ''Rev. Anthrop., III (3) 59-72. ---- '42. Depéret, Charles (1888) - Observations sur la note posthume de F. Fontannes sur les terrains traversés par le tunnel de Collonges. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (3) 339-341. ---- '43. Depéret, Charles (1888) - Résumé des découvertes paléontologiques faites dans ces dernières années dans le terrain pliocène du Rousillon. ''Bull. Soc. agric. Pyrénées-Orientales, XXIX 90-106. ---- '44. Destinez, Pierre & Moreels, Louis (1888) - Exploration de la caverne de Verlaine (Luxembourg). ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XV cxlv-cxlvii (1887-88). ---- '45. Di Poggio, E. (1888) - Cenni di geologia sopra Matera in Basilicata. ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Mem., IX 357-368, fig. ---- '46. Di Poggio, E. (1888) - Di alcuni resti umani nel tufo di Matera in Basilicata. ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Proc. verb., VI 160-163. ---- '47. Di Poggio, E. (1888) - Fossili delle caverne ossifere di Matera (Basilicata). ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Proc. verb., VI 110-113. ---- '48. Döderlein, L. & Schumacher, E. (1888) - Ueber eine diluviale Säugetierfauna aus dem Oberelsass. ''Mitt. geol. Landesanst. Elsass-Lothringen, I 123-135. ---- '49. Dollfus, Gustave-Frédéric (1888) - Notice sur une nouvelle carte géologique des environs de Paris. ''C. R. Congr. géol. internat., Berlin III 98-220, 51 figs., 2 pls. (1885). ---- '50. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Aachenosaurus multidens. Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., II 300-301. ---- '51. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Chalicotherium. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIV 688. ---- '52. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Chondrosteus. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIII 645-646. ---- '53. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Elasmotherium. Rev. Quest. sci. XXIV 669-670. ---- '54. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Iguanodontidae et Camptonotidae. ''Comptes rend. Acad. Paris, CVI pp. 775-777. ---- '55. Dollo, Louis (1888) - L'humerus d'Erquelinnesia. ''Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XII (1) 77. ---- '56. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Le cartilage pelvien de ''Cyclobatis. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIV 681-682. ---- '57. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Les dinosauriens et les oiseaux. ''Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XII (1) 78. ---- '58. Dollo, Louis (1888) - On the humerus of ''Euclastes. Geol. Magazine, 3 pp. 261-267, with 3 fig. ---- '59. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Pleuracanthus. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIV 683-685. ---- '60. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Première note sur les chéloniens oligocènes et néogènes de la Belgique. ''Bull. de Musée Roy. d'Hist. nat. de Belgique, V pp. 59-98, with pl. iv. ---- '61. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Première note sur les poissons du Sénonien inférieur de la Belgique. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., II 145-146. ---- '62. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Psephophorus. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIII 650-652. ---- '63. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Scaphognathus purdoni. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIV 674-678. ---- '64. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Sclérodermes fossiles. ''Rev. Quest. sci., XXIV 682-683. ---- '65. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Sur l'humerus d'Euclastes. ''Bull. Soc. belge Geol. II Proc.-verb., 107. ---- '66. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Sur la signification de la créte occipitale de Pteranodon. ''Bull. Soc. belge Geol. II Proc.-verb., 79-80. ---- '67. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Sur la signification du "trochanter pendant" des dinosauriens. ''Bull. biol. France Belgique, XIX 215-224, figs. 1-6. ---- '68. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Sur le crane ties mosasauriens. ''Bull. biol. France Belgique, XIX 1-11, figs. 1-9, pl. I. ---- '69. Dollo, Louis (1888) - Sur le genre ''Euclastes. Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XV 114-122 (1877-88). ---- '70. Dollo, Louis (1888) - ''Testudo perpiniana. Rev. Quest. sci., XXIV 672-674. ---- '71. Dollo, Louis & Storms, R. (1888) - Sur les téléostéens du Rupélien. ''Zool Anz., XI 265-267. ---- '72. Donnezan, Albert (1888) - Fossils from Serrat d'en Vaquer, Pyrénées-Orientales, France. ''Bull. Soc. agric. Pyrénées-Orientales, XXIX 106. ---- '73. Dormal, Victor (1888) - Contribution à l'étude du système dévonien dans le bassin de Namur. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XV 88-111, fig., tab. (1887-88). ---- '74. Drummond, Henry (1888) - ''Tropical Africa. London and New York, 228 pp., maps. Rev., Geol. Mag., VII (3) 553-558 (1890). ---- '75. Ducrost, A. (1888) - Les sépultures de Solutré. Réponse à M. G. de Mortillet. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol., Lyon VII 90-104. ---- - E-9= '1. Edward, G. (1888) - The Old Red Sandstone of Caithness and its fossils. ''Trans. Manchester geol. Soc., XIX 374-381. ---- '2. Egan, F.W. & Kilroe, J.R. & Mitchell, W.F. (1888) - Explanatory memoir to accompany sheet 24 of the maps of the geological survey of Ireland, comprising portions of the counties of Donegal and Tyrone (With palaeontological notes by W. H. Baily). '' Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. Ireland, no. 24. 50 pp. ---- '3. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1888) - Description of fish-remains from the "Rolling Downs formation" of northern Queensland. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, III (2) 156-161, pl. IV. ---- '4. Etheridge, Robert, Jr. (1888) - Fossils of the British islands stratigraphically and zoologically arranged. Volume I. Palaeozoic, comprising the Cambrian, Silurian Devonian, Carboniferous, and Permian species. 4quarto, Oxford. viii + 468 pp. ---- '''5. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1888) - On additional evidence of the genus Ichthyosaurus in the Mesozoic rocks ("Rolling Downs formation") of north-eastern Australia. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, III (2) 405-409, pl. VII. ---- '6. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1888) - On additional evidence of the occurrence of ''Plesiosaurus in the Mesozoic rocks of Queensland. Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, III (2) 410-413, pl. VIII. ---- '7. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1888) - Progress report, Lord Howe Island collecting party. ''Rep. Austral. Mus., 1887 30-31. ---- '8. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1888) - Remains of ''Plesiosaurus. Jour. Proc. Roy. Soc. N. S. Wales, XXI 57. ---- '9. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1888) - The further discovery of plesiosaurian remains in Queensland. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1887 167, pl., figs. 1-4. ---- - F-19= '1. Faudel, C.F. & Bleicher, M. G. (1888) - Matériaux pour une étude préhistorique de l'Alsace, V. Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Colmar, XXVII-XXIX 149-286, 6 figs., pls. I-XVI. ---- '2. Feistmantel, Otakar (1888) - Geologische und palaeontologische Verh ltnisse der kohlen- und pflanzenführenden Schichten im östlichen Australien. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1887 717-734. ---- '3. Feistmantel, Otakar (1888) - Ueber die pflanzen- und kohlenführenden Schichten in Indien (beziehungsw. Asien), Afrika und Australien und darin vorkommende glaciale Erscheinungen. ''Véstník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1887 3-102. ---- '4. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Caractères de la face du Machairodus bidentatus. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 129-134, tabs. ---- '5. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'un genre nouveau de ruminant. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 17-18, tab. (1887-88). ---- '6. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'un nouveau genre de mammifère fossile. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 55-58, tab. (1887-88). ---- '7. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'un nouveau genre de mammifère trouvé à Cesseras (Hérault). ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris. XII (7) 58-59, tab. (1887-88). ---- '8. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'un nouveau genre de pachyderme provenant des dépôts de phosphate de chaux du Quercy. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 143-147, tabs. (1887-88). ---- '9. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'un nouveau genre de ruminant. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 30-32, tabs. (1887-88). ---- '10. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'une nouvelle espèce d'Adapis. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 10-12, tabs. (1887-88). ---- '11. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'une nouvelle espèce d'Amphitragulus. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 14-16, tab. (1887-88). ---- '12. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'une nouvelle espèce d'Hyracotherium. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 16-17, tab. (1887-88). ---- '13. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Description d'une nouvelle espèce de ''Lophiodon (Loph. leptorhynchus). Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 33-34 (1887-88). ---- '14. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Étude du squelette du ''Cynohyaenodon. Mémoires publiés par la Société philomatique à l'occasion du centenaire de sa fondation, 1788-1888. Paris. 179. ---- '15. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Études sur les vertébrés fossiles d'Issel (Aude). ''Mem. soc. géol. de France, 3 pp. 1-188. ---- '16. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Observations concernant la faune des mammifères fossiles d'Argenton (Indre). ''Bull. Soc. philom,. Paris XII (7) 41-49, tabs. (1887-88). ---- '17. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Observations concernant les mammifères fossiles d'Argenton. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XVII (1) 198. ---- '18. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Observations sur le genre ''Proailurus. Bull. Soc. Sci. phys. nat. Toulouse, IV 248-293, pls. I-V (1877-78). ---- '19. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Sur un nouveau genre d'insectivore. 'Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XII (7) 24-25, tab. (1887-88). ---- '19. Filhol, Henri (1888) - Sur une nouvelle espèce de Mustela. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris XII (7) 25-30, tab. (1887-88). ---- - G-0= '1. - H-0= '''1. - I-2= '''1. Inostrantsev, Aleksandr A. (1888) - ''Dactylodus rossicus nov. sp. Trudy Leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XIX 1-18, pl. ---- '2. Issel, Arturo (1888) - La caverna della Giacheira presso Pigna (Liguria occidentale). ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Mem., IX 115-124, pl. II. ---- - J-5= '1. Jaccard, Auguste (1888) - Sur les animaux vertébrés fossiles de l'étage oeningien du Locle. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Neuchâtel, XVI 52-57 (1886-88). ---- '2. Jaccard, Auguste (1888) - Sur quelques espèces nouvelles de pycnodontes du Jura neuchâtelois. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Neuchâtel, XVI 41-44 (1886-88). ---- '3. Jentzsch, Carl Alfred (1888) - Mitteilungen aus dem Provinzialmuseum. Schrift. phys.-ökonom. ''Ges. Königsberg, XXVIII Sitz.-Ber. 17-19 (1887). ---- '4. Johnston, Robert M. (1888) - ''Geology of Tasmania. Hobart. xxii + 408 pp., 19 figs., 57 pls., 4 maps. ---- '5. Jukes-Browne, Alfred John (1888) - The Ffynnon Bueno and Cae Gwyn caves. ''Nature (London), XXXVII 224. ---- - K-1= '1. Koken, E. (1888) - Neue untersuchungen an tertiaren fisch-otolithen. ''Z. Deutsche geol. Gesell, v. 43, p. 77-170. ---- - L-0= '1. - }} - M-Z= - N-1= '''1. Nicolis, E. (1888) - ''Sopra uno scheletro di teleosteo scoperto nell’Eocene medio di valle d’Avesa. Verona, Franchini G., pp. 7. ---- - O-0= '1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-10= '''1. Wahnschaffe, Gustav Albert Bruno (1888) - Garlitz. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XXXV 24 + 41 pp., map. ---- '2. Wankel, Heinrich (1888) - Das Museum in Olmütz. ''Mitt. Kunsthist. Inst. Vienna, XIV (2) 243-246, 3 figs. ---- '3. Weber, Max (1888) - Anatomisches uber Cetaceen. I. Ueber den Carpus der Cetaceen; II. Ueber den Magen der Cetaceen. ''Morpholog. Jahrbuch, XIII pp. 616-653. ---- '4. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Alcune osservazione sulla fauna delle ligniti di Casteani e di Montebamboli (Toscana). ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XIX 363-368. ---- '5. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss der Fauna von Pikermi bei Athen. ''Beitr. Pal. Geol. Österr.-Ung., VI 225-292, pls. X-XIX. ---- '6. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Bericht über die von Prof. Dr. Moser in den Höhlen von Salles und Gabrovica aufgesammelten diluvialen Knochenreste. ''Mitt. praehist. Komm. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, I 9-12. ---- '7. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Die fossilen Hyaenen des Arnothales in Toskana. ''Anz. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, XXV 201-202 (1889). ---- '8. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Einige Bemerkungen über den Carpus der Proboscidier. ''Morphol. Jahrb., 1888 507-516. ---- '9. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Ueber ein Vorkommen von Eselresten in der Höhle "Pytina jama" bei Gabrowitza nächst Prosecco im Küstenlande. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, III 7-14, pl. II. ---- '10. Weithofer, Anton (1888) - Ueber einen neuen Dicynodonten (Dicynodon simocephalus) aus der Karrooformation Südafrikas. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna III 1-5, pl. I. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-1= '''1. Yates, Lorenzo Gordin (1888) - Fossil reptiles in the Laramie Group. ''The California Florist and Gardener, 1 no. 8 (Dec.), p. 144. ---- - Z-2= '1. Zahálka, Cenek (1888) - Druhá zpráva o geologických pomerech výsiny Brozanské. Krajina mezi Cizkovicemi, Lukavcem, Libochovicemi a Budyni. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1887 258-294, 2 figs., map, tabs. ---- '2. Zakrszewski, A.J.A. (1888) - Eine im Stubensandstein des Keupers gefundene Schildkröte. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, XLIV 38. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-03-22 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List